


Six Times

by Seafalling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Rom-com, Short & Sweet, Sixth date, look i wrote this for school, straight up did this at 11 at night and it didn’t even take an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafalling/pseuds/Seafalling
Summary: Lola meets with her girlfriend, Cassidy, for their sixth date at a retro diner.
Relationships: Cassidy/Lola, Lola&Penny, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Six Times

“Lola, I swear to God if you spill a drink on her again, you won’t get another date!”  
“I won’t! It was an accident anyway!”   
“Five times! Five separate times!” Penny protested, opening the door to the diner.

She shoved Lola forward. The diner was retro, smelling vaguely of oil. Lola gave a heavy sigh at her friend, who had gone up to the counter to order a drink. Of course Penny would stay so that she could spy on Lola’s date. Speaking of her date, Lola spotted a head of bright pink hair sitting in a booth in the back, next to a jukebox that was crooning some old tune. She strood forward, and nervously tucked her hands behind her back.

“Cassidy?”   
The woman looked up.   
“Hey!” She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lola, then sat back down. “Like my hair? It was all faded before and my roots were showing, so I hit up my hairdresser for a touch up.”  
Lola sat down across from Cassidy and   
“It’s pretty. But it’s so expensive to go to the hairdresser! You’re a natural blonde anyway, can’t you kill your roots with hot pink goop at home?”

As Lola munched on the onion rings, Cassidy laughed, opening her mouth to speak, when a waiter walked up.   
“Can I get you two ladies anything?”  
Lola spared a look at the menu. It was typical diner food, nothing to write home about.  
“No, thank you,” Cassidy said.  
“Thanks,” Lola said, watching the waiter walk away as another table flagged him down.  
“Sorry about having you come here. You mentioned a few weeks ago that you weren’t a fan of burgers or anything, but I think the milkshakes here are fantastic.”  
“Have you been here before?”  
Cassidy looked slightly miffed. “Haven’t I told you? I grew up a few blocks from here. I ate here all the time growing up. Guess they redid it when I was away for college.” She took an onion ring from the half-empty basket. “These were my favorite when I was a kid, but geez, these suck.”   
“Let me try one.”

Lola plucked one from the basket. The outside was greasy, with crumbs flaking off as Lola held it.   
“You’re staring at that onion ring like it killed your family.”  
“Honestly? Not a big fan of em’.”  
Lola took a bite and chewed tentatively. Cassidy was right: they did taste weird. She swallowed, then paused.  
“You sure are thinking hard about this.”  
“Something’s off about them.”  
Cassidy flung her hands up. “Exactly! Like, what did they start doing to make them? Is it so hard to make a decent-tasting onion ring?”

Lola laughed as the waiter returned with two chocolate milkshakes.   
“The woman over there wanted to order these for you two. If you want to order, let me know.” With that, the waiter walked away.  
Lola resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Penny.   
“Your friend, Penny, did this, didn’t she?”  
Lola gave a long sigh in response.

“Aren’t you going to have some?” Cassidy asked, gesturing to Lola’s undrinken milkshake.   
“I don’t know,” Lola trailed off, trying to describe how she was feeling, noticing that it seemed harder to breathe all of a sudden.   
Trying to keep the panic out of her voice, Lola asked Cassidy a question. “Hey, uh, do you know what they use to fry stuff here?”  
“I’m not sure. Why?” Cassidy jolted up from her seat. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, I’m sorry!”  
“Cassidy!” Lola stood up and opened her purse, rooting around for her Epi-pen.

“What do you want me to do?” Her girlfriend asked.  
Lola noticed Penny in the corner of her eye watching the two of them, her best friend’s face etched with alarm.  
“Okay, so, I’m going to stab this needle into my leg, and you’re going to call me an ambulance, because I am not dying on our sixth date.”  
Pausing to read the instructions, Lola glanced up at Cassidy, who’d already called the hospital. Biting her lip, Lola readied the needle. I don’t wanna do this. She tried to take a deep breath, but came up noticeably short. One, two-  
She jabbed the needle into her thigh.   
Digging into her lip, Lola choked down a muffled yelp as Cassidy ended her call. 

“They’re gonna be here really soon, alright?”  
Lola moved to get up. Her hand brushed against the table with more force than necessary in her rush to get out of the booth. Her hand knocked into her completely full milkshake, spilling it all over Cassidy’s pale pink dress.

She could hear Penny start to giggle and she watched, mortified, as Cassidy pulled at the clean sides of her dress. Focusing on breathing, Lola didn’t respond.  
They stayed like that for a moment, the staff at the diner keeping away as Penny explained the situation.  
Finally, the telltale red and blue lights flashed from outside. Lola never thought she’d be so relieved to hear the blare of an ambulance. 

\----

“Please, can you let her stay?” Lola wheezed out. “She’s my girlfriend.” 

\----

“So, Lola, wanna hear why the EMTs didn’t want me in the ambulance?”  
“What?” Lola asked. She knew what Cassidy was asking, but her throat was sore and she felt like she’d been running on zero sleep for days.  
“The milkshake. Do you even remember? You knocked your milkshake off the table.”  
Lola sifted through her foggy memories of their very short lunch. Wasn’t Cassidy wearing a pink dress? She blinked, realizing that Cassidy had changed.  
“Oh my god.. I am so sorry!”

Cassidy laughed, the sound ringing in the quiet hospital room. “It’s fine,” She said, leaning down. “I was more concerned about your wellbeing.”  
“So glad my lovely girlfriend cares about my life,” Lola said dryly.  
“Uh, there is something you should know though.”  
“Oh god, what is it?”  
“I may owe Penny twenty bucks. I didn’t think it would happen six times.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so it’s me, ya girl, posting from her phone again. i don’t know why i do this to myself. yeah this is so short but im serious when i say that i wrote this for school. creative writing can be a fun class sometimes. though writing this in less than an hour and having to cut the word count down didn’t do anything to make this better. there’s so many errors my god. yeah but i like these gals. chose cassidy’s name based on the fact that i am completely obsessed with lost and cassidy is such a great character from it. anyway bye! hopefully i’ll post again soon if i can scrounge up the motivation. mayhaps i’ll post more shitty creative writing assignments,,, who knows


End file.
